mycenacavefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sacred Tree
The Sacred Tree was released on February 7th, 2014 during the Spring Flower Rush! event and can be found under 'Places' on the site navigation bar. __FORCETOC__ 'Official Introduction' Before you towers the great Sacred Tree, whose roots creep throughout the entire Cave. Carved into its trunk at eye level, you can make out the inscription: 'Live each day from your heart, so that you may be brave and kind and happy. - The Sorceress' Standing before the Tree, Mycenians can form (or add to) a geness. They do this by approaching the tree together and performing mihlanaku. In so doing, their destinies are forever linked. Do not enter into a geness lightly -- in all but the most dire circumstances, a geness lasts forever. Only Mycenians that are part of a geness are able to bear young. Be warned, leaving a geness which has borne children can only occur if the young divest themselves of all connection with their parents. When joining a geness, the new member must make a gem offering equal to two less than the final size of the geness. As such, anyone is free to form a geness of two, but adding a third member requires the offering of one gem, and so on. Adding a new member to the geness resets its anniversary. 'Purpose' The Sacred Tree is where you can make an proposal to or accept proposals from other users for your pets. It does not necessarily have to be between two different users nor does it need to be between the same species of pets. (A geness can be of any combination of Ineki, Drasillis, etc.) Mycena Cave allows polygamy, but all the current members of the geness must accept the proposal before the new member can be added. The forming of a 3+ member geness will cost gems to form and the cost increases linearly; the addition of a 3rd member would cost 1 gem, the 4th member would cost 2 gems (for a total of 3 gems) and so on. 'Breeding' Breedings are currently offered as a grand prize in site-wide raffles. Offsprings can only be given to users with pets already in a geness prior to the end of the raffle. Once a breeding is won, one or two sprouts (depending if the geness is owned by one or two users) will appear on the Sacred Tree page until they are claimed by their user(s). If the breeding is based off a geness with more than two users owning the pets, then the user group must choose amongst themselves two people to receive the sprouts. 'Previous Terminology' Originally, many of the terms used such as "foma", "karass", "boko-maru" etc were taken from the novel Cat's Cradle by Kurt Vonnegut. However, since then Mycena Cave has decided to create their own terminology for bonds that exist between those who live within the Cave. * Foma - A harmless belief that has value independent of its truths (or lack thereof). * Duprass - A karass that consists of two individuals. The two members of a duprass live lives that revolve around each other. The two members of a duprass always die within two weeks of each other. * Karass - A group of people linked in a cosmically significant manner, even when superficial linkages are not evident. * Boko-maru - An intimate act consisting of prolonged physical contact between the naked soles of the feet of two individuals. * Pool-pah - The wrath of God, or 'shit storm'. Category:Places Category:Site Features